femfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony Established 1983
Shorts OG 1986 Theme Song :: My Little Pony, My Little Pony :: What will today's adventure be? :: My Little Pony, My Little Pony :: Will there be exciting sights to see? :: Where will you wander? Hither and yonder :: Letting your heart be your guide :: My Little Pony, My Little Pony :: I'll be there right by your side :: I'll be there right by your side Twilight Sparkle Attempts a Rubik's Cube : Twilight Sparkle: I can do this. On your mark! Get set! Go! : Spike: Oh! This is so exciting! : Twilight Sparkle: I'll just move some of this one to... Hmmm... No that won't do. Lemme just... No, that's not right. Hmm. No! No! No! No! No! No! No! growls This is ridiculous! : Spike: under Come on, Twilight! You can do it! : Pinkie Pie: slurps Did it! : Twilight Sparkle: Of course you did. : Pinkie Pie: That was an easy one. La la la la la la la la... : Twilight Sparkle: grumbles Pinkercise w/ Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Okay, everypony! Let's get started! Deep breath in. sharply And push it all out! exhales Here we go! Lift that right hoof! One, two, three, four! Awesome! Again! One, two, three, four! You can do it! With left! One, two, three, four! Aw, yeah! Aw, yeah! Woohoo! Two, three, four! Awesome-a-riffic! Now lift that back leg! And kick it up! Kick, kick, kick! And again! Kick, kick, kick! Now, left, kick, kick, kick! Let's work off those indistinct! Okay, now that we're warmed up, let's trot! And trot! And trot! And trot! And trot! If it hurts, that's 'cause it's working! Deep breath in, two, three, and out, two, three! Okay, next, cupcakes for everypony! Woo-hoo! Save Equestria from Lord Tirek!! : thunder : Lord Tirek: evilly : music : My Little Pony theme : Friendship is Magic theme : music : boss battle music : thunder : victory music Foal House : singers :: Oo-oo-oo-ooh :: Oooh! : Brown :: Whatever happened to kindness and honesty? :: Magic, laughter, loyalty, and generosity? : singers :: Ooooooh... : Brown (with backup) :: Anywhere there's friends (you can count on) :: There's a place (there's a place) where magic awaits you :: Anywhere there's friends (you can count on) :: There are hearts just waiting to love you :: Anywhere there's friends :: Throughout the years, we've had lots of fun :: And we're here to tell you, there's much more to come :: Anywhere there's friends :: Anywhere there's friends : singers :: Oo-oo-oo-ooh... : All :: Da-da-da-da da-wow! Do the Moonwalk, Ponies! : singers :: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh : Shade :: I'm a talkin' little pony :: Night Shade is my name : singers :: Night Shade! Night Shade! : Shade :: You say you'd like to meet me :: I'd say that's a shame :: 'Cause if your feet won't moonwalk :: We'll never be in step : singers :: We'll never be in step! : Shade :: You got to do the moonwalk :: Because it is so hip : Shade (with backup) :: Do the moonwalk, ponies (do the moonwalk) :: Put that sparkle in your shoes :: Do the moonwalk, ponies (that's right) :: And you'll never get the blues :: Move your feet (move your feet) :: Put a smile on your face :: Do the moonwalk!